Tom
Tom and Jerry jane disa seri te shkurtra filmash te animuar shume te sukseshme te krijuar nga William Hanna dhe Joseph Barbera per Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer qe tregon historine dhe aventurat midis dy rivaleve, Tom, nje macok shtepie dhe miut te murrme Jerry, te cilet zihen, ndeshen, por dhe pajtohen me situata shume komike. Hanna and Barbera shkruajten rreth 114 seri te vogla te cilat u krijuan ne vitet 1940-1957, ne Hollywood, Kalifornia. Prodhimi i Tom dhe Jerry kthehet ne Hollywood permes Chuck Jones' Sib-Tower 12 Productions ne 1963; keto seri zgjaten deri ne 1967 duke bere rreth 161 seri. Macoku dhe miu me vone u shfaqen ne televizion te prodhuar perseri nga Hanna-Barbera dhe Filmation Studios gjate viteve 1970, 1980, dhe 1990, si dhe filmin, "Tom dhe Jerry: The Movie", ne 1993. Sot, Warner Bros. ka te drejten e prodhimit te Tom dhe Jerry, dhe prodhon serite e Tom and Jerry Tales per programin e te shtunes ne mengjes "Kids WB". Personazhet Tom eshte nje macok blu nga Rusia, qe jeton nje jete me ledhe dhe dashuri, ndersa Jerry eshte nje mi i murrme shtepie, por shume i zgjuar dhe qe perhere jeton afer tij. Ne lufte e tij per te kapur Jerry, Tom zakonisht bie ne ujdi me nje macok tjeter te zi Butch, i cili jeton rrugeve. Si dhe here pas here ai eshte armik ose mik me qenin bulldog Spike, qe eshte i merzitur sepse don te kapi Tom, i cili i shqeteson te birin Tyke, cdersa ai kap Jerry. Jerry adopton nje mi te vogel gri, i cili eshte shume rremujaxhi dhe qe quhet Nibbles (me pas Tuffy) i cili vjen nga nje fare "Mrs. Bide-a-Wee Mouse Home." Nibbles ne serite e para shfaqet shume i uritur. Kjo eshte lista e plote e 161 serive te Tom & Jerry. Keto jane serite e krijuar nga 1940 - 1967. 1940 – 1958: Hanna dhe Barbera/MGM serite me kartona Keto 114 seri jane drejtuar nga William Hanna dhe Joseph Barbera ne Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio ne Hollywood, California. Keto jane bere ne teatrin Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Puss Gets the Boot u prodhua nga Rudolf Ising; pasuar pastaj ne 1955 qe prodhua nga Fred Quimby. Hanna dhe Barbera prodhuan perseri ne 1956 to 1958. 1940 * 001.Puss Gets the Boot Tom i njohur edhe si "Jasper", kurse Jerry eshte pa emer. 1941 * 002.The Midnight Snack * 003.The Night Before Christmas 1942 * 004.Fraidy Cat * 005.Dog Trouble Perfshin edhe qenin bulldog Spike * 006.Puss n' Toots * 007.The Bowling Alley Cat * 008.Fine Feathered Friend 1943 * 009.Sufferin' Cats! * 010.The Lonesome Mouse * 011.The Yankee Doodle Mouse * 012.Baby Puss U''' 1944 * 013.The Zoot Cat ^ * 014.The Million Dollar Cat * 015.The Bodyguard '''U firstly true Spike the bulldog * 016.Puttin' on the Dog * 017.Mouse Trouble 1945 * 018.The Mouse Comes to Dinner ^ * 019.Mouse in Manhattan * 020.Tee for Two * 021.Flirty Birdy * 022.Quiet Please! 1946 * 023.Springtime for Thomas ^ ^^ * 024.The Milky Waif * 025.Trap Happy * 026.Solid Serenade ^ 1947 * 027.Cat Fishin' * 028.Part Time Pal * 029.The Cat Concerto * 030.Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse [] * 031.Salt Water Tabby ^ * 032.A Mouse in the House * 033.The Invisible Mouse 1948 * 034.Kitty Foiled * 035.The Truce Hurts * 036.Old Rockin' Chair Tom * 037.Professor Tom * 038.Mouse Cleaning 1949 * 039.Polka-Dot Puss * 040.The Little Orphan * 041.Hatch Up Your Troubles * 042.Heavenly Puss * 043.The Cat and the Mermouse * 044.Love That Pup * 045.Jerry's Diary Compilation film, contains footage from Tee for Two, Mouse Trouble, Solid Serenade and The Yankee Doodle Mouse. * 046.Tennis Chumps 1950 * 047.Little Quacker * 048.Saturday Evening Puss * 049.Texas Tom ^ * 050.Jerry and the Lion * 051.Safety Second * 052.Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl * 053.The Framed Cat * 054.Cue Ball Cat 1951 * 055.Casanova Cat * 056.Jerry and the Goldfish * 057.Jerry's Cousin * 058.Sleepy-Time Tom * 059.His Mouse Friday * 060.Slicked-up Pup * 061.Nit-witty Kitty * 062.Cat Napping 1952 * 063.The Flying Cat * 064.The Duck Doctor * 065.The Two Mouseketeers "Mouseketeer" series * 066.Smitten Kitten Compilation film, contains footage from Salt Water Tabby, The Mouse Comes to Dinner, Texas Tom and Solid Serenade ^ ^^ * 067.Triplet Trouble * 068.Little Runaway * 069.Fit to be Tied * 070.Push-Button Kitty * 071.Cruise Cat * 072.The Dog House 1953 * 073.The Missing Mouse * 074.Jerry and Jumbo * 075.Johann Mouse * 076.That's My Pup! * 077.Just Ducky * 078.Two Little Indians * 079.Life with Tom Compilation film, contains footage from Cat Fishin', The Little Orphan and Kitty Foiled 1954 * 080.Puppy Tale * 081.Posse Cat * 082.Hic-cup Pup * 083.Little School Mouse * 084.Baby Butch * 085.Mice Follies * 086.Neapolitan Mouse * 087.Downhearted Duckling * 088.Pet Peeve (in CinemaScope and standard format) These shorts were produced simultaneously in both the standard Academy format (1.33:1) and in widescreen CinemaScope (2.55:1) * 089.Touché, Pussy Cat! (in CinemaScope and standard format) 1955 * 090.Southbound Duckling (in CinemaScope and standard format) * 091.Pup on a Picnic * 092.Mouse for Sale * 093.Designs on Jerry * 094.Tom and Chérie (in CinemaScope) * 095.Smarty Cat Compilation film, contains footage from Solid Serenade, Cat Fishin' and Fit to Be Tied * 096.Pecos Pest * 097.That's My Mommy (in CinemaScope) 1956 (All cartoons in CinemaScope) * 098.The Flying Sorceress * 099.The Egg and Jerry CinemaScope remake of Hatch Up Your Troubles * 100.Busy Buddies * 101.Muscle Beach Tom * 102.Down Beat Bear * 103.Blue Cat Blues * 104.Barbecue Brawl (Perspecta Stereo) 1957 (All cartoons in CinemaScope and Perspecta Stereo) * 105.Tops with Pops CinemaScope remake of Love That Pup * 106.Timid Tabby * 107.Feedin' the Kiddie CinemaScope remake of The Little Orphan * 108.Mucho Mouse * 109.Tom's Photo Finish 1958 (All cartoons in CinemaScope and Perspecta Stereo) * 110.Happy Go Ducky * 111.Royal Cat Nap * 112.The Vanishing Duck * 113.Robin Hoodwinked * 114.Tot Watchers 1961 – 1962: Gene Deitch/Rembrandt Films cartoons Keto 13 seri jane te drejtuar nga Gene Deitch, prodhuar nga William L. Snyder, dhe animuar ne Snyder's Rembrandt Films ne Praga, Ceki-Sllovaki. Gjithe kartonat u krijuan ne teater Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. 1961 * 115.Switchin' Kitten * 116.Down and Outing * 117.It's Greek to Me-ow 1962 * 118.High Steaks * 119.Mouse Into Space * 120.Landing Stripling * 121.Calypso Cat * 122.Dicky Moe * 123.The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit * 124.Tall in the Trap * 125.Sorry Safari * 126.Buddies Thicker Than Water * 127.Carmen Get It! 1963 – 1967: Chuck Jones/Sib Tower 12 cartoons '' 34 episodet e meposhtme jane te krijuar nga Sib Tower 12 Productions (i quajtur edhe MGM Animation/Visual Arts pas (1967) ne Hollywood, California. 1963 * 128.Pent-House Mouse (Chuck Jones) 1964 * 129.The Cat Above and the Mouse Below (Jones) * 130.Is There a Doctor in the Mouse? (Jones, Maurice Noble) * 131.Much Ado About Mousing (Jones, Noble) * 132.Snowbody Loves Me (Jones, Noble) * 133.The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse (Jones, Noble) 1965 * 134.Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life (Jones, Noble) * 135.Tom-ic Energy (Jones, Noble) * 136.Bad Day at Cat Rock (Jones, Noble) * 137.The Brothers Carry-Mouse-Off (Jim Pabian, Noble) * 138.Haunted Mouse (Jones, Noble) * 139.I'm Just Wild About Jerry (Jones, Noble) * 140.Of Feline Bondage (Jones) * 141.The Year of the Mouse (Jones, Noble) * 142.The Cat's Me-Ouch! (Jones, Noble) 1966 * 143.Duel Personality (Jones, Noble) * 144.Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary (Jones, Noble) * 145.Jerry-Go-Round (Jones, Noble) * 146.Love Me, Love My Mouse (Jones, Ben Washam) ^ * 147.Puss 'n' Boats (Abe Levitow) * 148.Filet Meow (Levitow) * 149.Matinee Mouse (Tom Ray) Compilation film, contains footage from Love That Pup, The Flying Cat, Professor Tom, The Missing Mouse and The Truce Hurts * 150.The A-Tom-Inable Snowman (Levitow) * 151.Catty-Cornered (Levitow) * 152.Cat and Dupli-cat (Jones, Noble) * 153.O-Solar Meow (Levitow) * 154.Guided Mouse-ille (Levitow) 1967 * 155.Rock 'n' Rodent (Levitow) * 156.Cannery Rodent (Jones, Noble) * 157.The Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R. (Levitow) ^^ * 158.Surf-Bored Cat (Levitow) * 159.Shutter Bugged Cat (Ray) Part Time Pal, The Yankee Doodle Mouse, Nit-witty Kitty, Johann Mouse, Heavenly Puss and Designs on Jerry * 160.Advance and Be Mechanized (Washam) * 161.Purr-Chance to Dream (Washam) Warner Bros. Animation cartoon 2005 * 162.The KarateGuard (drejtuar nga Joseph Barbera dhe Spike Brandt per Warner Bros Animation) Referencat category:filma të animuar ar:توم وجيري az:Tom və Cerri bg:Том и Джери bn:টম অ্যান্ড জেরি ca:Tom i Jerry cs:Tom a Jerry da:Tom & Jerry de:Tom und Jerry dv:ޓޮމް އެންޑް ޖެރީ en:Tom and Jerry eo:Tom kaj Jerry es:Tom y Jerry et:Tom ja Jerry fa:تام و جری fi:Tom & Jerry fr:Tom et Jerry he:טום וג'רי hr:Tom i Jerry hu:Tom és Jerry id:Tom and Jerry it:Tom & Jerry ja:トムとジェリー ka:ტომი და ჯერი ko:톰과 제리 lv:Toms un Džerijs nl:Tom en Jerry no:Tom og Jerry pl:Tom i Jerry pt:Tom & Jerry ro:Tom şi Jerry ru:Том и Джерри sh:Tom and Jerry simple:Tom and Jerry sk:Tom a Jerry sl:Tom in Jerry sr:Том и Џери sv:Tom och Jerry sw:Tom na Jerry th:ทอมกับเจอร์รี่ tr:Tom ve Jerry uk:Том і Джеррі vi:Tom và Jerry zh:猫和老鼠